banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Grand Final
The Grand Final of Banter Wars was the final episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the fourth of November 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Faceitous goose.png|Facetious Goose Orange Avenger 2.jpg|Orange Avenger 2 Thecakeinator.png|The Cakeinator Siren.png|Siren Girlslovegaming.png|Girls Love Gaming Ziggycrust.png|Ziggy Crust Gaminsoy.png|Gaminsoy Elfblade.png|Elfblade Eliminators Orange Avenger 2 vs Facetious Goose The two slow flipperbots made impact but neither could get underneath. The Observabot nudged the two away from each other, giving Orange Avenger 2 the advantage as it gets a side on attack and attacks the bottom of Facetious Goose flipping it upwards and against the arena wall. In a stunning display of style, Facetious Goose self rights from the arena wall and gets away from Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2 attacks the side front corner and shoves it across the arena but it is constantly split apart by the Observabot. After slow and tedious pushing occurs the Observabot has enough and charges at the two robots, but it is flipped over by Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2 gets distracted by the dead Observabot and starts attacking that while Facetious Goose moves in from behind and gets ready to attack. Facetious Goose pushes Orange Avenger 2 towards the circular saws where it loses a wheel. Spinning madly Orange Avenger 2 is abused some more by Orange Avenger 2. Facetious Goose wins on a judges decision. Winner: Facetious Goose The Cakeinator vs Siren Immediately Siren manages to flip The Cakeinator. After a brief fight with the Observabot, Siren flips The Cakeinator over again only to flip it over once again. Siren, again, flips The Cakeinator over and over with its flippers while also hitting it with its swords. The Cakeinator is left for dead, however, Siren had suffered some damage to the flipper. This battle marked the first time that Laternal, in particular The Cakeinator, has lost a fight. Winner: Siren Girls Love Gaming vs Ziggy Crust Unfortunately for Ziggy Crust, Girls Love Gaming manages to get underneath and causes damage to Ziggy Crust. Girls Love Gaming shoves Ziggy Crust to the arena wall where it manages to take off one of Ziggy Crust's wheel. The Observabot quickly intervenes while Ziggy Crust lays dormant only for Girls Love Gaming to come in and attack Ziggy Crust again. Girls Love Gaming manages to tip Ziggy Crust over on its side but it self rights. Girls Love Gaming attacks Ziggy Crust once more and takes off one of the arms before being thrown on its back again. To add insult to injury Girls Love Gaming pits the dead Ziggy Crust. Winner: Girls Love Gaming Gaminsoy vs Elfblade The two robots clash head to head with neither getting the upper hand, Observabot splits the two but they go at it again. This time Gaminsoy tries to flip Elfblade but fails to topple it but does sustain damage from the spiked flippers of Elfblade. The majority of the fight remains the same with both robots simply ramming eachother to no effect. After a boring bout Elfblade manages to get a side attack and does cause heavy damage to Gaminsoy, but due to how boring the match was the Observabot pits both robots to end the misery. Elfblade wins on a judges decision. Winner: Elfblade Round two Facetious Goose vs Girls Love Gaming Facetious Goose makes a fatal mistake early on by missing a flip against Girls Love Gaming, which causes Girls Love Gaming to attack the bottom of Facetious Goose. Facetious Goose is shoved against a CPZ and is heavily damaged by the spinning blade of Girls Love Gaming, fortunately for Facetious Goose, it is saved by the Observabot. Not long after Facetious Goose is attacked by Girls Love gaming who severely damages the front corner of Facetious Goose and, with the help of the Observabot, it gets underneath Facetious Goose again and slices away. After many attacks Facetious Goose was looking worse for wear and began to smoke and was shunted towards the pit. Girls Love Gaming accidentally overshoots the pit and tips in itself while Facetious Goose was still mobile. Winner: Facetious Goose Siren vs Elfblade Both robots meet and surprisingly end up flipping each other at the same time, before getting involved in a pushing competition. Elfblade is dragged across the arena by Siren who struggles to get rid of Elfblade. Observabot splits the two robots and immediately Siren flips Elfblade over the Observabot before getting stuck again. Elfblade is slammed into a CPZ by Siren who soon gets its flipper underneath Elfblade again and flips it but fails to topple it. Siren soon gets a grip and manages to topple Elfblade after two flips and soon starts flipping it about the arena and into a CPZ. Elfblade is soon counted out and Siren marches to the final step. Winner: GRAND FINAL Third Place Playoff The robots slam into eachother and immediately Elfblade loses one of its flipping arms. Girls Love Gaming manages to get a good shove on Elfblade pushing it towards the CPZ only for Observabot to split the two and press the pit button. Girls Love Gaming takes off another flipping arm and shunts Elfblade into the CPZ where it is pushed by Observabot. All of Elfblade's flippers are taken off while Girls Love Gaming pushes Elfblade towards the pit, but like last time over shoots it. Luckily for Girls Love Gaming Elfblade falls in. Winner: Girls Love Gaming THE GRAND FINAL The Grand Final begins with Siren flipping Facetious Goose up and over, flipping it violently across the arena and around the wall. Siren manages to pin Facetious Goose down on the ground but Facetious Goose felf rights to safety. Facetious Goose attacks Siren and prevents it from attacking, eventually getting underneath Siren and flipping it. Facetious Goose loses grip of Siren and evacuates only the be flipped and axed as it escaped. The get into a head to head lock wityh neither gaining an advantage, even if Observabot intervened. After a short while of pushing, the two back away with Facetious Goose flipping the air ultimately causing its own downfall as Siren chucks it around and pins Facetious Goose against the arena wall while also taking off the self righting mechanism. As Facetious Goose is counted out, Siren fights the Observabot and wins that fight by flipping it on its back. Winner: Siren Sumo Dinner For One vs Return of the Wizard vs Sentencer 2 vs Bone Bugger-Downer From the start Dinner For One is attacked by Sentencer 2 and is heavily while Return of the Wizard and Bone Bugger-Downer fought with Bone Bugger-Downer flipping Return of the Wizard about. Dinner For One gets its spinner to full speed and knocks Sentencer on its side and eventually bashing it towards the arena claw which finishes Sentencer off. Both Dinner For One and Bone Bugger-Downer ganged up on Return of the Wizard tearing it apart and knocking it over, but Bone Bugger-Downer is betrayed by Dinner For One who shunts it off the edge. Dinner For One eventually got rid of Return of the Wizard. Winner:Dinner For One Mobility Scooter vs Tally Ho! vs Poshington's Prized Box vs Banter Wolf All four robots clash with one another, but Banter Wolf ends up pinning itself while Poshington's Prized Box shoves Tally Ho! across the arena with Mobility Scooter attacking the corner of Poshington's Prized Box. Tally Ho! ends up on the flame pit with Poshington's Prized Box being pushed onto it soon after, meanwhile Banter Wolf attacks Mobility Scooter who ends up driving halfway off the edge. Only Tally Ho! and Banter Wolf remained with Tally Ho! being the more aggressive, however, Banter Wolf gets away and shoves Mobility Scooter, who was already out, off the edge with Tally Ho! getting caught by one of the arena claws and ultimately being thrown off. Winner: Banter Wolf Final The final battle did not last long as Dinner For One slammed into Banter Wolf twice causing it to be thrown off of the arena, this battle lasted three seconds. Winner:Dinner For One Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Grand Finals Category:Episodes to have a short battle